<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bit Inappropriate by RoyalBoiPalace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775372">A Bit Inappropriate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace'>RoyalBoiPalace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bit Inappropriate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, that was a banger!” The Tenth regeneration of The Doctor muttered as he reentered his TARDIS, scratching the back of his beautifully brown hair covered head. “That Budgie bit down on me pretty hard.” He turned around just as you shut the TARDIS door behind yourself, looking to your expression curiously.</p><p>“Are you alright, y/n?” He genuinely asked, brushing a few light green feathers away from his brow coat covered shoulder. </p><p>You turned to look at him, your (h/c) hair from afar now seemed to have changed to a light green and yellow mixture with a bit of black due to the excessive amount of budgie feathers that had clung statically to your hair. </p><p>“Never better.” You replied sarcastically, huffing as you walked briskly down the short entryway of the TARDIS, shaking out your hair. “I barely escaped the Daleks yesterday, and was almost eaten by gigantic budgies today! I'm doing fantastic, Doctor!”</p><p>“Yeah,” The Doctor chuckled to himself, smiling up to the TARDIS' control panel. “I go on an average of about one adventure per day. They can't all be winners, y/n.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes as you made your way into the TARDIS' washroom, washing up and making an attempt to brush the very statically charged feather from your hair.</p><p>You sighed as your hairbrush did nothing, looking down to the sink as you suddenly thought some thoughts that came flooding your mind, overthinking thoughts.<br/>
</p><p>If you were being truly honest with yourself, it was no lie that you loved The Doctor. Every joke, situation, laugh, smile, and every moment with him, you loved.</p><p>Ever since he offered you the chance to become his companion, you felt as if you were to regret it for the rest of your life if you didn't accept it, just one trip and that would be all.</p><p>'Just one.' You told yourself in your mirror back at your small, barely used flat.</p><p>'Just one quick trip, then coming right back home.'</p><p>One trip soon turned into two trips, followed by three, then four, a two-parter, a few kidnappings, a few rescues and so on and so on. Mindfully, it wasn't the adventures with The Doctor that were starting to draw you away from the TARDIS, it was your life.</p><p>“It's useless!” You huffed, setting down your black comb which now had three broken prongs near the center. “It'll never come out!”</p><p>“Y/n!” The Doctor called for you from the console room, seemingly with his giddity-excitement. “Oh-ho! You have to come and see this!”</p><p>Sighing, you looked back at yourself for a moment before heading quickly into the console room with the Timelord.<br/>
“Doctor, can I-” </p><p>“Y/N!” The Doctor exclaimed, rushing over to you, not realizing that he had interrupted you.</p><p>“Guess what?” He smiled widely, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver back out from the inner pocket of his brown coat. “I've got a solution to your follicle fiasco!”</p><p>The overly happy Timelord pressed the button on his Sonic, the buzzing noise emitting loudly as the the budgie feathers clinging to your head slowly drifted upwards, away and out of your hair. </p><p>“Gravitational electricity!” He exclaimed, looking up to the feathers floating freely above the both of your heads.</p><p>
“By rearranging the electrical charges in the gravity, they now attract the simplest and smallest of charges, outside of the human body of course, so don't worry,” He smiled, laying his hand on one of your shoulders. “You're safe.”</p><p>The Doctor expected a happier reaction from you, but only receiving a small noise in acknowledgement.<br/>
“You sure that you are alright, y/n?” He asks, full of concern as he tilted his head a bit, dropping his hand. “If something happened, let me help you-”</p><p>“Doctor, I-” You interrupted him, stopping yourself to place your words correctly and carefully. “These adventures. You told me they were exciting-” </p><p>“Oh yeah-” He muttered off, looking over to the right a bit. “I did mention that, didn't I?” </p><p>You nodded, “Yet, every adventure has been nothing, but-” You stopped suddenly as The Doctor looked to you, a bit of heartbreak starting to show in his huge brown eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“I cannot keep putting my life in danger.” You finished with a whisper, wishing that you've never said anything in the first place. </p><p>The Doctor swallowed, looking down before looking back up to you.<br/>
“I understand.” He nodded, sniffling once as he turned on his heel towards the control panel.<br/>
“I'll take you back home, but don't worry. It will only have been fifteen minutes since you left. Noone would have even noticed that you were gone.” </p><p>“Doctor-” You started as he whipped back around, holding up his index finger.<br/>
“If this is what you want,” He sighed, “Then so be it. I'm not going to try to change your mind, y/n.” </p><p>He turned back around, obviously very upset with what you have told him. You swallowed heavily as you leaned back against the rail of the TARDIS, clearing your throat. </p><p>The Doctor said nothing as he kept his eyes to the control panel, pulling a lever as you felt the TARDIS shift, it starting it's takeoff back to to Earth.<br/>
Grabbing onto the rail, you thought about nothing but The Doctor, how you made him feel, what you said-<br/>
Your eyes were fixated on him, he himself, holding onto the control panel as the TARDIS shifted, yet not even moving from that spot. Biting your lip as the sounds of the TARDIS rang out, something took over you, compelling you to walk over to The Doctor, grabbing his arm and held his cheek as you pulled him deeply into a kiss. </p><p>A slight muffle escaped from The Doctor's lips before he settled into the kiss, his hand wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer to him, holding you tightly. You could tell that this wasn't The Doctor's first kiss, and you were enjoying it. </p><p>The Timelord managed to pull away after a moment, knowing that you needed to breathe.<br/>
“Y/n,” He said softly as you caught your breath, looking up to him. “What-”<br/>
“I'm sorry.” You whispered, grabbing his cheek and bringing him down again, this time the kiss grew passionate, The Doctor walking you backwards, trapping you between the guardrail and his body. </p><p>He moaned softly behind his lips, his tongue making it's way into yours, allowing him to explore you with his tongue, and his hands.</p><p>He broke the kiss and raised a hand to your head, tilting your head a bit to side and left small kisses down your neck, lightly ghosting the skin with each breath, waves shooting down your body as he pressed his lower half up against you more, whispering sweet nothings under his breath as his other hand felt down along your side, curving to your thigh behind you. </p><p>“Doctor-” You muttered softly, Your hands making their way to his shoulders, stripping him off his brown coat. “I'm sorry-” </p><p>“No, no darling-” He whispered, leaning his head up  as he moved your head to lock eyes with you.<br/>
“No more apologizing. You are scared and you have every right to be. I promised to keep you safe-” He says, moving his finger up under your chin, raising your head a bit.<br/>
“And I have failed you.” </p><p>He leaned into your ear as his hand slid from behind your thigh, into your middle, gripping softly. You let out a airy gasp as he whispered. “Just relax and let me make things up to you.”</p><p>The Doctor wasted no time in returning to kissing you deeply, his soft moans turning into deep growls as he gripped you tightly again, your body moving itself more against him. You groaned against him, your grip on his shoulders increasing. </p><p>The Doctor broke away, smiling at your reaction as he unbuttoned your jeans. dropping them to the floor. He then ran his fingers along the elastic of your underwear before walking you over to a chair and pushing you into it, kneeling down, sliding your underwear down to your ankles, spreading your legs.

“What are you-” You gasped as you felt him running his tongue lightly over your opening, barely brushing the skin. </p><p>Your body shook as he continued, The Doctor himself getting even more aroused by your small gasps as he continued lapping at you, using his hands to open you up more and more.<br/>
After teasing for a moment, he slid his tongue into your opening, lapping at your clit repeatedly, taking in your taste. </p><p>“Oh-” You shuttered, gripping the railing tightly as The Doctor feasted in you, licking up each drop of your pleasure and moaning in his own.</p><p>“Tastes so lovely-” He whispered, lapping up a bit more out of you before returning to his your eye level, grabbing a lock of your hair tightly and pulling you to him, kissing you roughly.<br/>
You could taste yourself on his lips as he stripped away his own clothes, his long, slender, but fit body called out to you, you answering it's call. </p><p>“Doctor, please-” You muttered after breaking his intense kiss, “please.” </p><p>“What is it, darling?” He teased with a smile, running his hand down to your opening once again, sliding two fingers into you, moving them in and out slowly.<br/>
“Have I made it up to you yet, hmm?” He purred, knowing very damn well that he had.</p><p>“More than enough-” You answered him, gasping a bit. “You've pleased me.” </p><p>“Oh no, not yet-” He growled, removing his fingers and replacing them with himself, completely intrapping you against the chair and him, as if you really minded. </p><p>“Doctor!” You called out in pleasure, feeling him bust into you at full force. his gasp with each thrust turning you on even more, making the slight bit of pain that faded away worth it.   </p><p>“Mmm, just as I imagined.” The Doctor whispered, gripping onto the rail behind you as he thrusted more. “So small, so wet, so good, and yet-” He huffed, leaning into your ear. “You still have misbehaved.” </p><p>The last word of his sentence scared you a bit, never telling anyone of that kink of yours. </p><p>“What have I done, Doctor?” You asked, swallowing heavily as he still thrusted into you, your head throwing itself back. </p><p>“You didn't listen to me-” He growled,<br/>
moaning a bit as grabbed your head by your hair and moving it back up forcefully.<br/>
“Running off on your own, making me rescue you. Those things will not stand without punishment.” </p><p>“Doctor, please.“ You gasped, you already almost reaching your climax. “Please, I never mean't to-” </p><p> </p><p>“Punishment well deserved.” The Doctor growled as he grabbed your wrists and threw you atop of his brown coat on the floor, holding you down as he thrusted his entire length into you, not missing a beat. </p><p>“Oh-” You muttered, your toes curling as you almost reached your climax, your eyes half-lided. “Doctor-” </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor continued his thrusts, growling under his breath. “As part of your punishment,” He groans, “No coming until I say so.” </p><p>“Doctor, no!” You whined, almost there. “Please! I don't know how long I can-”</p><p>“Come darling!” The Doctor yelled, relieving himself just before you did. “Your punishment is over.” </p><p>Catching your breath, you looked up to The Doctor and smiled. ”Ya know,” You huffed, “Maybe a little peril is just what I need!” </p><p>“I'll say!” Comes a voice from the doorway of the TARDIS. “That was hot! Mind if I join in?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>